Breaking Italy
by TheGoldenViolet
Summary: Never once has he felt so much desire or incredible curiosity. He was a magician, feared by most and lusted after by many. People flocked to him in hopes of sucess and he only had one rule when taking on a new student, to never fall in love with them. Well? Rules were meant to be broken. Eventual Jakeward, REVIEWS ARE LOVE!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This was a request from my friend WakeWood. You should check out their work as well whenever you get a chance! It is my first attempt at a twilight fanfiction so I do hope that you enjoy it. *fingers crossed* Leave me reviews with feedback and maybe just maybe I'll update, depending on what (if any) criticism I get on this. I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors. Warning: It will become a yaoi boy on boy fanfiction if I continue it, you've been warned. Go on ahead and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters but this world is all mine ;) **

...

The man stood back from view, melting in with the darkness of the shadows as he watched people walk into the theatre from where he stood. The night air smelled of velvet and expensive champagne. People from all walks of life ventured past the archway where the man stood patiently waiting, unaware of his presence. He watched passerby for a moment, growing incredibly uninterested in the beautiful display of large oak trees bowing to shelter the theatre as moonlight dripped onto their leaves. The man leaned casually against the marble carved wall of the Town Hall, tucking his hands nonchalantly into the tailored insides of his front pockets, feigning interest as women walked past, their skirts moving lightly against the sway of oncoming wind.

Tonight was to be the final performance of a very limited engagement. The theatre was hosting Genevieve The Woman of mystery, a mere girl who had failed to grace the city of London with her presence for quite a while. This would be her last show before she went back on tour. All week her booking was for afternoon performances, she would amaze the crowd before departing, there were no matinees. On this evening, the tickets were even more so exorbitantly priced and they didn't fail to sell out within the first hour of sales. The man walked across the road, each footfall but a mere echo of a whisper on the pavement as he moved, tailcoat flapping delicately in the autumnal wind that caressed his shoulders. He tipped his hat to the ticket collector, handing them his glittering white ticket and a crisp dollar bill as he passed by. The ticket collector looked after him with a quiet dumb founded expression on their face only maintaining their professional air as the next person in line steps up, ticket outstretched in their grasp.

The man took steady strides through the emptying entrance way, earning looks of interest from many men and women who followed his graceful stride with lustful eyes. But he wasn't here for them and they all knew it.

...

He watched the show with a cold scrutinizing gaze, golden eyes unimpressed by the feats performed by none other than Genevieve herself. Whilst the people below him in the normal seats applauded enthusiastically, he didn't so much as raise a gloved hand. Instead he watched with rapt attention, noting the flaws and saving them in the corner of his mind for later. Many gasped in shock but occasionally there was the faint ringing noise of a shriek of suprise as the magician upon stage did something that those with simple minds would deem to be incredibly mystical.

As the performance drew to a close, Genevieve bowed politely, her eyes coming up to meet his as roses were thrown onto the stage and applause threatened to swallow her whole. The man's eyes stayed on her as she blew the crowd a kiss, taking her leave from the stage, leaving the roses where they were for the stage attendant to come and retrieve for her. The man gathered up his coat and slipped it back on, fixing his hat onto the perfectly groomed mess of auburn hair as he left his booth. He navigated easily through the crushing twist of patrons in the theater lobby, using his long graceful body in any way that he could. Quietly, he slipped through a curtained door just left of the stage entranceway, unquestioned by the stagehands that are walking through the staff hall with large bouquets of roses in their arms. He knocked on the golden door at the end of the busy hallway only once before letting himself inside. The man was greeted by the sight of Genevieve standing half dressed in the large white window, bare pale shoulders catching the moonlight as she faced him; a wide smile played with her pink lips.

"I'm glad you came to the show tonight" she walked over toward him, hips swaying in her tight black pants, "I was afraid that you'd miss my final performance". The man remained silent, hearing the door close softly behind him as he stepped into the room. Genevieve placed her hands onto his chest, tilting her head to the side so that her full brown locks fell into her wide eyes. "You hated it didn't you?" she asked dryly, trailing a finger or two across his face as she spoke.

"You're lacking your usual sass" he remarked, the back of his legs hitting a chair that he gratefully sagged into. He removed his hat and set it aside, loosening his tie as he sighed, and the perfect mask of indifference on his face fell away ever so slightly as he gazed at the beautiful woman before him. She placed her hands on her hips and pouted, digging her toe into the wooden floor. He smirked at her childish antics for a moment before rolling his eyes. "I don't see why you can't simply enjoy my magic acts, every one else does" she moved to stand before him, plopping herself onto his lap as if he had given her permission to do so. She was always incredibly forward, he used to find it endearing but now…It was just troublesome.

"It is a pleasure to see you too Isabella, as always" the man says, using Genevieve's given name. She snorted at that, turning on the man's lap so that she faced him, legs dangling over the side of the chair as she pressed herself closer. "I'm glad you're being so casual with me Edward" she purred in response, clasping her hands onto the pressed collar of his shirt.

The man rolled his golden eyes yet again; he didn't appreciate when she called him his own name. She knew he hated it but she never seemed to get any enjoyment out of calling him one of his aliases although he had plenty nice ones to choose from. Bella curled closer to his body and he could feel her heart beat rise as she rutted curiously against him. She was always too naïve to know that she shouldn't play with fire the way she did. Edward opened his mouth to speak as the door began to crack open. His eyes immediately went to the person in the threshold, mouth falling open at the sight that he saw. The boy was quite beautiful. He stood in the doorway holding a silver vase of roses in his hands, slack jawed with an expression of horror and shock on his face as he took in the sight before him. His eyes were a pretty shade of brown, rich in color, framed by heavy black eyelashes that fluttered as he blinked back his surprise. He offered a hesitant smile, clearing his throat as Bella continued to focus all of her attention on sucking the ice cold skin on Edward's neck.

"You have a visitor Genevieve" Edward kept his gaze on the boy as the creature shuffled nervously from foot to foot. Bella sighed, pulling back to access the boy in front of her with an upward tilt of her nose. She hooked a thumb over her shoulder, a look of disgust on her face. "Place the flowers over there" she snapped, "I thought I told all of you to refrain from entering my room without knocking?"

The boy bowed his head, embarrassed, hair falling into his eyes in a perfect halo of black. Edward was intrigued by this creature. He had yet to speak and yet Edward assumed he had a decent set of lungs on him. He had a knack for spotting peoples unique qualities among other things. He attempted to probe the boys mind, creasing his eyebrows worriedly when he came up empty. That was unusual. The boy's thoughts evaded him, leaving him blind and in the dark as he tried to make sense of the blackness of his mind.

Edward frowned, questioning himself for only the briefest of moments. He could hear Bella's thoughts quite clearly at the moment; they were filled with desire for only one thing. Well, two things actually…To ride Edward like an animal and to become his mate. Both of which were incredibly unappealing and quite nightmare inducing to Edward. He only liked to amuse himself by letting her throw herself at him like this; she was one of his best students after all. He taught her every magic trick she knew, all of which made her a success. He was nothing but shamelessly prideful in the wonder he had created.

The vase of roses were set onto a glass top table by the window quietly before the boy moved to take his leave. Edward watched him go, feeling something thrum within himself as he took in the boys muscular frame and unwavering movements as he left. The boy was fairly tall, quite mystical, and beautiful.

"Who was that boy?" Edward asked curiously after he was sure the boy was out of hearing range. Bella stiffened on Edwards lap and pulled away to look in his eyes confusedly. Her brows furrowed, creating a v in the pale fold of skin on her forehead. "And why would you need to know that?"

Edward lifted Bella off of his lap easily with his hands, hearing her thoughts of protest as he moved to stand at the window, tucking his hands back into his pockets. He didn't entertain her question with an answer; instead he took in the view outside with a faint smile. He watched as people walked arm in arm against the cold, ducking their heads as the wind threatened to snatch away their hats. "Do you wish to bed him?" Bella asked, coming to stand beside him as she unzipped the remainder of her tight black suit, revealing her collarbone as well as her breasts, nipples hardened from the cold air wafting through the vents.

Edward still remained silent, feeling Bella press her chest against him. "Do you wish to bed me?" she asks, "Charlie won't be bringing around the car until an hour from now, we have time"

Edward simply shook his head in response. Charlie was Bella's driver and an old friend of the Cullen family. Edward had referred Bella to him when he found out that his father's companion was out of a job. Charlie was excellent at his job, he got from point A to point B without wasting time for those spontaneous pit stops Bella wished to attend to. Most importantly, he kept Edwards pupil safe with his mastered combat skills.

"I don't have time for this Bella" Edward cast his golden gaze at the woman watching her shrink back. He concentrated for a moment before tossing a mink coat over her shoulders, one that he materialized from thin air. Bella wrapped herself into it subconsciously but continued to frown. Edward already knew that she didn't understand why he continuously denied her not so subtle offers for sex. He made rules for this sort of thing and rule one…was to never sleep with his students, no matter how grown and well known they were by the rest of the world.

"I must go" Edward dropped a kiss onto Bella's head, refastening his tie and tipping his hat to her in a mock salute. He turned on his heel to head towards the door when a shaking hand adorned with fake red nails came to rest on his shoulder. "Wait" Bella's voice came in his ear, the fur of her mink coat brushing against the tailored back of his suit jacket. Edward stopped moving as Bella's shaking voice continued, "Will you attend my show in Berlin in March?"

Edward looked at her from over his shoulder and offered a smile. He noticed the glassy look in her eyes and knew better than to mistake that look for anything else but tears. His non-existent heart sank in guilt but he nodded, "I wouldn't miss it for the world"

...

Edward made his way toward the glass doors he entered through with a casual pace, not really interested in going home quite yet. His flat –although extravagant- would be empty upon his return save for his kitten Strider who would be awaiting him in a few hours. He already called Sam and made sure that he wouldn't bring the car around until ten, it was only eight thirty now. So, as soon as Edward cleared the front door of the theatre he veered left, walking without a real destination. He moved across the sidewalk slowly, looking in the windows of shops as he passed by, thinking of what he may need for supper that evening.

He gave his pets cook Fridays and Saturdays off, usually he liked to cook for his animals himself although his father insisted that he get someone to make meals for him. His mother Esme wanted him to get married and have a wife but Edward felt no compulsion to have a shiny well groomed woman hooked on his arm, flaunting jewels and trying to live up to what society expected of her. He was only twenty three; he had time to find a person he intended to spend the rest of his life with. Real long lasting love didn't happen overnight in his opinion anyway.

Edward began to humto himself, tilting his head into the invisible wave of oncoming wind. His thoughts drifted back to the boy he saw earlier and he felt a small smile toy with the corners of his lips. He thought the boy was awfully intriguing. His scent was still in Edwards's nose. Earthy, deep like the woods, untamed and wild. It was quite heady, almost dizzying as Edwards senses were marinated in it. He shook himself, leaning against a wall as he took in an unnecessary breath of air to rid himself of the haunting thought of that boys smile.

His powerful mind had never been infiltrated by one person in this way before. It was painfully strange. Edward didn't like it, not at all.

He stood, keeping a hand on the wall of a nearby store to support himself as he picked his phone out of his pocket. He didn't even have to use his hands to dial Sam's number and the man picked up on the first ring, already aware of his bosses ware abouts and his destination.

**AN: That's the end of chapter one! Leave me feedback, both good and bad! Let's see where this all goes.**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay I lied! I was going to post this chapter on Monday but oh well :) Big thanks to everyone who has taken a slight interest in this story thus far. It is very much appreciated! Okay sooooo I hope that you enjoy this chapter enough to review it for me, those reviews let me know that I'm doing SOMETHING right :) I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors.**

**...**

Sam arrived ten minutes after Edward had called. He pulled up to the sidewalk in a traditional glossy black town car and Edward admired the vehicle in its entirety for a moment. Its wheels were held together by platinum, the rims glistening. The door slid open to its own accord and jazz music slithered out onto the pavement, filling the night air with beautiful sounds. "Good evening sir" Sam spoke, hands still on the wheel although he allowed his brown eyes to meet Edwards over his shoulder for a moment. The golden eyed man simply nodded, a smile finding its way onto his lips as he bent over to seat himself in the car. He leaned gratefully against the crème colored seat and the door closed with a click at his side. The seatbelt trailed its way across Edwards's chest to lock the man in place.

"Home, I presume?" Sam asked, looking in the rearview mirror as his gloved hands twisted the wheel slightly to the left. They pulled away from the sidewalk without so much as a bump in the road, Edward had programmed the car to ride smoothly, without any hitches or uncomfortable rifts obstructing the wheels as Sam drove them over the bumpy pavement.

"You know me well" Edward added, eyes closing as his listened to the inner complexities of his drivers mind. Sam's thoughts always entertained him; they were steady in flow and washed over Edward's body like a constant stream of warmth. He was one of the only humans that knew that the Cullen's weren't humans. Only Edwards father's closest informants knew that the Cullen's were in fact vampires, ageless and with many beautiful talents that no human could ever possess. Edward entered Sam's mind, probing the odd angles and ends as if he expected to find something out of the ordinary. "You're giving me a headache sir" Sam remarked, eyes still trained on the vacant road before them as the streetlights danced on the headrest in front of where Edward sat. The vampire frowned and recoiled from Sam's mind, opening his eyes to offer up what Sam thought was an apologetic smile.

"I do apologize, I'm restless tonight" Edward sank back into his seat, elbows bent as he reached over and fingered the smooth silk of his hat on the seat beside him. Sam veered left down Adams Street letting the silence overtake the inside of the car as well as the outside. "Is it something you'd like to discuss?" he asked after a moment and Edward glanced at the man's clear tanned skin through the rearview mirror. He took in the man's cropped black hair and deep set brown eyes hidden under the brim of his uniform hat. Sam's resemblance to the boy Edward had encountered earlier was striking, it brought back all of that curiosity he had felt but mere hours ago. He knew that it would be impossible for Sam to be related to such a creature; just because they looked similar it meant nothing. Besides Sam was an orphan, his only family member was his wife and well….The child they were expecting that Sam didn't know about just yet.

Edward could hear the second heartbeat within the depths of Sam's wife's flat stomach. She was afraid of telling him but eventually he'd be able to see her impregnated belly from miles away. Edward promised to keep quiet for the time being, he didn't wish to betray the woman's trust…Not when she looked after his kitten when he was out of town.

Edward sighed an unnecessary sigh; it made him feel human if only for a moment. "Not exactly" he replied, pressing his thumb and index finger to the bridge of his nose as if it would relieve the phantom tension building underneath his cold marbled skin. Sam continued driving for a moment, his thoughts obviously questioning his bosses overall state. He noticed how tired Edward looked although the vampire never slept; Edward supposed that he'd have to go hunting sooner or later to quench his thirst. He didn't have the desire to dine on human flesh anymore, hadn't been compelled to in almost a century. His family was more of a…vegetarian form of vampire coven. They only hunted animals which Edward sort of felt guilty about anyway, seeing as though his kitten Strider was indeed an animal himself.

Either way, Edward knew had to live somehow and if blood was the only way he was going to survive, then so be it. "I suppose that it would be better if you spoke to Esme about these sorts of things" Sam stated, "She worries about you quiet often…Maybe you should settle down to appease her motherly nature".

Edward chuckled at that as the car came to a stop in front of his building. The door again slid open and he stepped out, handing Sam a crisp hundred dollar bill although he knew that the man was paid quite a bit of money just to drive him around. He hoped that that money would be put to good use once Sam found out about the baby. Knowing that man, he'd be over the moon as the prospect of being a father. "Maybe I will" Edward smirked, walking up the marble pathway towards the front of the building, hearing Sam's laughter follow close behind.

…

Edward arrived to his flat in record time. The elevator had been fixed last week and now it was traveling faster than its two miles per hour, a fact for which Edward was incredibly grateful. He stepped through the door and was greeted by a pair of small paws clawing at his pants as well as two bright cerulean colored eyes. Yes, he was home. Edward bent over to pick up his kitten, Strider curled into his arms, mewling loudly as he licked the vampires face. "I missed you too Strider" Edward pet the shocking spots of black and white upon his cats back earning an appreciative purr from the feline.

"It's about time you got home, Mom was worried" Alice appeared at Edward's side, looping one of his arms into her own to tug him into the house. Edward willed the front door to shut and lock itself before following after her, Strider still purring loudly in his arms. He was no longer surprised by his sisters' untimely visits. She came whenever she wanted to and even had a spare key as well as her own bedroom just down the hall from his. Both she and Jasper liked to appear whenever they felt like it but Edward didn't mind. He rather enjoyed their company.

"I told her I was going to be attending Bella's performance tonight" Edward retorted as they came entered the living room. He was hardly shocked to find the rest of his family awaiting him, five pairs of golden eyes fastened on both him and Alice as they walked through the archway.

"What's going on?" Edward inquired, sparing each member of his family a glance before returning his eyes to Alice. He ventured a chance at trying to read their thoughts but it was all for not. His father was humming a lullaby in Latin, his mother was thinking about a shopping trip with Emily, Emmett was going over football team statistics, Jasper was wondering when he could go back to work, Rosalie was busy thinking about her next appointment at the salon (apparently her split ends were a huge no no) and Alice was smiling. She was the only one who could successfully put up a wall between her thoughts and Edwards mind reading powers. He hated it sometimes. "We were worried that's all" Jasper spoke up, his voice raining through the air like smooth velvet as he chanced a glance at his watch.

Alice let out a tisk of disapproval as she observed her husband. "Well I do have a life you know" Edward winced as he glanced down at his kitten. Strider was nipping at his hand, asking to be let down. Edward complied by setting him on the sofa cushion of his white couch, plopping himself down into the only other available space beside the cat.

"Yeah right" Rosalie remarked earning a low playful hiss from Edward. She met his eyes and smiled for a moment before hooking her arm around her husbands shoulders. "We were going to a benefit tonight, some charity event hosted by an unimportant rich bitch…You want to tag along?" Rosalie asked, standing and pulling her husband up with her.

"Rosalie!" Esme cried out, "Mind your mouth"

Rosalie and Emmett began walking to the door arm in arm and Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Yes Mom".

Edward snickered watching his sister and brother leave the room, dressed to the nines in their finest outfits. He had to admit that that slinky red dress went well with Rosalie's over confident cat like walk. He instantly knew that Alice had picked it out, she was a stylist, one of the best in the world actually. Partly because others feared her, -she never appeared to age- and also because she was a force to be reckoned with. She could make any hag look like a goddess given the right tools and a little bit of time. Edward admired her for her diligence.

"Seeing as though I just got home…I'll have to skip on that" Edward sighed, feeling Jasper do his magic and relax his constantly running mind. His father came to clap him on the shoulder, a vision in his fitted tuxedo jacket and pants. "We would have liked your company, get some rest son" Carlisle smiled down at Edward, lips tipping upward in a look of pride as he took in his sons face. Esme pecked him on the cheek and they too left, leaving only Alice and Jasper behind.

"I have to return to work" Jasper trailed a hand through his wild mane of blonde hair, setting his hand on Edwards in a brotherly pat. "You staying here love?".

Alice simply nodded, throwing herself at her husband to kiss him before pulling away. Edward hated when she threw herself at people. One day the person she attacked with a hug wouldn't catch her and although she had quick reflexes, it would be embarrassing nonetheless. "I'll come and pick you up in the morning" Jasper called out as he made his leave, follow close behind the rest of the family. Edward watched after them for a moment, hearing their clutter of thoughts leave along with them. He was greatly relieved when all fell silent again and Strider appeared to feel the same way. The black and white ball of fluff curled up into his lap, licking his paws clean in an act of pure boredom.

"How was it?" Alice asked, her mind drifting towards the show. Edward inclined his head in her direction and shrugged. He was unimpressed by B-Genevieve's overall performance; it was sloppy and ill timed. He was her mentor; he'd taught her better than that. "Overall she was lacking in her technique, I wasn't impressed" Edward responded hearing Alice's tinkle of laughter in his ears as she plopped down onto the loveseat beside the touch, rummaging through the cushions for the remote. "I knew you'd hate it" she rolled her eyes, picking out the remote and turning on the TV. The silence of Edwards flat was obstructed by the loud voices drifting from the television and he cringed. He didn't even know why he had installed that damned thing. Maybe to look normal to the human guests that his family often entertained when they came over to his home for a small dinner party. Either way, it was nothing but a nuisance to him.

"Not everyone can be as good at magic as you" Alice pointed the remote at him before resuming her channel surfing. She was right of course. Edward was the best of the best, unmatched by even the magicians who had trained much longer then he had. He was feared by many and respected by all well… people showed him respect before boring dagger like stares into his back. Either way, he was unbeatable in his field and he preferred it that way.

"But other than that, you meet anyone new? Maybe someone you can bring home to sate Mom's undying need for you to be dating?" Alice asked. Edwards's thoughts went back to that boy for a brief moment but he shook his head no. He didn't know that boy and quite frankly…He probably never would.

No matter how much those brown eyes fascinated him.

...

**AN: End of Chapter Two!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: Okay so I haven't updated in a while but here you go! I apologize for spelling errors and to all those that are reading The Missing, it will be updated by Friday at the latest so please do stay tuned! I hope you enjoy but before we get to the story, time for some review responses!**

annabelle001:** Thank you for staying with me, I so do hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Black Sheeba: Here's chapter Two just for you! Enjoy!**

**iaorana: Hope you like this chapter :)**

**sindhura: They're going to meet again very very soon :)**

**on with the story!**

**...**

They were running through the forest at breakneck speed, undisturbed by the foliage threatening to slow down their pace. Their bodies twisted to adjust; a cacophony of panting filled the space of the night. Bursts of wind trailed over their furs as they sprinted, paws digging harshly into the dirt and slick leaves. The earth trembled as they all came to a synchronized stop in the clearing not very far from the heart of the city. Many of the pack remained stoic in stature although it was evident in their thoughts that they were tired from their long patrol. Very few of them were out tonight, the Alpha male had let some of them remain home being that there wasn't much danger for them to attend to. He had seen a trio of vampires on the horizon but they were too afraid to come within running distance of the werewolves land, not unless they intended to die at the hands of the wolves. Those vampires were supposedly smarter than that, suicide wasn't a top priority on their list. Jacob couldn't be too sure, they didn't seem all that bright but then again it was a matter of one's opinion.

_We'll end here tonight,_ The Alpha gazed at each of his pack members, a smile building from behind his wolf furs. He took in the smallest one that lay utterly exhausted in a bed of weeds, muzzle hidden behind a haze of green and yellow. _Come on Seth, _the Alpha moved to nudge his youngest member with his nose earning respectful snort in response. The rest of the pack stood onto their haunches, heads tilting backward to catch the wind in their fur, a cooling method they'd taken to using to provide some sort of comfort during their strenuous patrols. _Jacob?_ Leah, the only female in the pack came to stand beside the Alpha, unafraid by the size difference between them both.

Russet brown eyes met dark molten brown ones before the slight female stooped her shoulders and bent her head to avert her eyes from Jacobs, ears pressed against her skull in submission. _We end here; take your brother and the rest of the pack home._ Jacob sat on the grass, watching as Leah complied with his request, turning tail to lead the others back into the forest and towards home ground. He was surprised by her submission tonight, she was usually pretty damned stubborn when it came to these sorts of things but perhaps she was too tired to banter with him tonight, not that Jacob minded, even he could use a break from the Wrath of Leah.

…

Jacob returned home about an hour after he sent the rest of the pack on their way. It was around midnight and he knew that he'd have to wake up early if he wanted to get to his morning shift at The Café, a little hole in the wall dessert shop downtown. His job working for Genevieve was only part time and it didn't pay as well as he first presumed it would, the woman didn't take too kindly to simply giving her employees a pay check and when she actually found time to pay them, it was a measly amount that could hardly keep a roof over Jacobs head much less food in his stomach.

He supposed being a barista part time was a godsend. He woke up every day with a shit eating grin on his face and made those damned espresso's with pride, the sun had nothing on him. "Glad to see you made it in before sunrise" Jacob's fathers voice came from the couch, cloaked with drowsiness. It warmed Jacob to see that his father had indeed been waiting up for him, even if the old man would never admit to doing so. "What are you still doing awake?" the younger man inquired, walking over to the couch with seamless strides and setting his hands on the leather backside of it. The material crackled under his touch as he leaned forward offering his father his traditional "I'm home" smile which Billy returned with an unimpressed roll of his eyes, lips twitching in subtle amusement.

"That's my line" Billy crossed his arms, the sheet draped over his shoulders falling to pool into his lap. Jacob huffed, maneuvering his massive body through the small space to retrieve his father's wheelchair and set the man into it. Neither one of them said a word as the transition from couch to chair took place but Jacob's hands instantly flexed around the plastic handles instinctively. Ever since his father had become paralyzed after the same car accident that took Jacobs' mothers life, everything had changed under the Black's family roof. Jacob didn't remember his mother all that well but he knew that she brought life into this barren wasteland of a home. He could remember his father telling him stories about her before he went to bed every night. How she was as beautiful as the sun, bright eyed and optimistic. How she would sing him lullabies in Quileute before bed or run her hands through his hair whenever he was afraid as a child.

Jacob hated not remembering her, for the sake of his father. But with every passing year, the memories of her faded in to the back of his mind, disappearing amongst the chaos of his thoughts never to be seen again.

Soon he wouldn't be able to recall anything about her and well, it sucked.

It sucked a whole fucking lot.

…

After Billy was put to bed, Jacob decided it was the perfect opportunity to raid the fridge. He hadn't eaten since his last break on the job nearly six hours ago and his stomach as all but damning him to hell for not being fed sooner. As usual his search came up almost empty save for the leftover pasta from the night before and a stray bottle of beer nestled in the far back corner of the fridge. He made a mental note to go food shopping in the morning so that he could feed both Billy as well as himself. Sometimes he felt bad for not being able to bring home a truck load of groceries every time he went out food shopping, he could see the disappointment flicker in his father's eyes every time he came home with just an armful of paper bags in the evenings when he returned home from work. They used to be able to use Bill's disability checks to get by with enough food to last a few weeks but one day, they just stopped coming. To top if all off, Jacob was too busy with work to even file a complaint on the behalf of his father so he had no way of getting any extra money to put towards food.

Jacob sagged on the couch for a moment, brooding as he stared down the neck of his beer bottle. He forked in a mouthful of pasta, feeling it burn its way down his throat and into his stomach as he let out a sigh. One of these days things would turn around, things just had to turn around.

**AN: And there's chapter three! A bit of a glimpse into Jacob's life, maybe things will get better for him? Stick around for chapter four to find out!**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay here's chapter four for everyone who has been waiting. I hope you enjoy it enough to leave me a review, they really make my day :) I apologize for any spelling errors in advance!**

...

Jacob got to work every morning around a quarter to seven. His boss was a gruff older man who always tended to open shop around six for the early morning stragglers that couldn't function throughout the morning without drinking a cup of Joe or several before heading to work. Usually, Jacob swept in the mornings before the crowd started to maneuver its way into The Café. Most of the employees had taken to calling the group filled with grumpy people who hated their morning jobs, The Crowd. They all were haggard and had that "I just got out of bed so don't fuck with me" hairdo going on so in essence the nickname really worked for them.

Generally, he had one or two regulars that came in around half past seven but as he glanced up at the clock, he realized that today was going to be a very slow day. If even his regulars weren't here yet, he sure had a long time to wait for everyone else to come and place their orders. But luckily, he was patient. The waiting usually didn't last very long after all. The bell chimmed over the glass entrance door and Jacob smiled as he hunched over his broom, gripping the handle as a pair of shoes came into his line of vision. _Yup,_ he thought.

_Today is going to be a long ass day._

…

The Café was now living up to its expectations. People were hustling in and out of the glass door, bringing in the fresh autumn air or departing with a fresh bag of pastries. Jacob was ordered to man the register as a few of his co-workers tended to the wild mass of people hollering out their orders or tossing their change into the plastic tip jar to Jacobs's left hand side. He fished around in the cash register to retrieve four singles for one of his regulars and handed the money over to the stout woman peering up at him from the other side of the counter. She was usually a stern lady when it came to her dessert and coffee selections. Every day it was the same thing, one large espresso with a fine layer of whip cream, no cinnamon and a Devils Chocolate cupcake with extra chocolate shavings.

Even after all this time, Jacob still didn't know the woman's name. She always had him put her initials on her recyclable coffee cup, "J.D". He had taken to guessing her name but every time he was wrong. "Have a good day Janessa" he waved at her, watching as her lips tipped upward into an amused smile.

"Still wrong" she laughed at his guess and turned on her heel, drinking out of her cup as she toted her cupcake in her left hand. He watched her leave with a smile on his lips, shaking his head as she disappeared through the thick crowd and out of the door. He'd figure it out one of these days.

…

Edward paced impatiently in his office, staring briefly at the skyline showcased for him just outside his glass windows. He worked on the top floor of a family owned Magic firm. Only the brightest and wealthiest of students were taught here, Edward had built this business from the ground up nearly on his own. Jasper worked alongside him from time to time but mainly, he handled the epitaphs in training, Edward worked with the wizards children and the sorceresses spawn. He was currently waiting on Renesme, his newest student. She never seemed to be aware of how tight Edwards schedule truly was, either that or she simply didn't care.

With that thirteen year old Sorceress, everything revolved around her. There was no room for argument, she showed up whenever she pleased and left whenever she thought necessary. Edward chanced a glance at his watch and frowned.

Half an hour late, this girl was incredible.

…

When she appeared forty five minutes late, Renesme was all smiles. Her hair was fastened back in a loose ponytail, curls clinging to the collar of her oxford school shirt as she tapped out a rhythm on her wand case. There was no need for a wand in this sort of magic practice but Edward knew that she didn't take her studies seriously and she entertained herself by chanting spells from _Harry _something or another (Edward preferred to tune her out when she went on a rant about books) when she thought Edward wasn't within hearing range.

She failed to identify the fact that he really despised her tardiness but flashed him a wild cheeky grin as she plopped down on the leather loveseat to the right of his large mahogany desk. "You're late again" Edward remarked dryly, pointing to his watch with a frown.

Renesme simply glanced at him, soft brown eyes meeting his own before the grin on her face stretched a bit farther than it was originally. "Father was late when he returned home and Elroy had taken a sick day. Papa was too busy with his studies so I had no way of getting here until ten minutes ago." She remarked, shrugging as if it were no big deal.

Edward rocked back onto his heels, digging the bottom of his palms into his eyes until the insides of his eyelids glowed a bright yellow. She was lucky that The Cullen family was great friends with her father's or else Edward may have just kicked her out. This teenage girl was adopted by a few of Edwards "college buddies", (Edward had to attend college just to appease his mothers' wishes). Laurent was the more serious "I'm going to mow the lawn cause I'm a man dammit" type of man while his partner, James was a bit more carefree. The pair fit together somehow and Edward was happy that they adopted, he supposed.

He glanced over to find Renesme flicking her wand about in her hand, chanting some gibberish that he didn't really understand.

He sighed; this was going to be a long day.

…

Jacob leaned tiredly against the counter with his arms folded across his chest. He had exactly half an hour before it was time for him to leave and return to his job working for Genevieve, the beautiful bitch from hell. Jacob really hated his job. Genevieve The Woman of Mystery was a real big pain in his ass on a good day and nearly unbearable on a bad one. He supposed that that was what fame did to a person; it made them feel as if they were better than everyone else not that Jacob really cared. He simply went through his day to day motions on autopilot letting his mind wander far away from his physical body and to places more pleasant and inviting. The only people that really made Jacob's day enjoyable were his pack. Quil and Embry worked as stagehands with him during the evenings and the others were scattered about the theatre doing their own jobs throughout the course of the day. It put his mind at ease to know that he had support from the others while Genevieve was constantly barking orders at him from left and right.

"Jake don't slack off, you've got half an hour. Do something constructive besides standing around and lookin' pretty" Collin, Jacobs' co-worker cut Jacob a stern look as he walked past. Jacob scrunched his nose, the man always smelled of gin and old coffee grinds. He was four years older than Jacob and about ninety pounds heavier, they never really got along but Jacob didn't really care too much. He wasn't here to make friends; friends were just a perk of the job. He was here to make money and care to his family, which was all that mattered.

"Sorry Collin, I don't play for your team" Jacob sneered, pushing off the counter to prepare to clean out the espresso machine. It was a long overdue cleaning to be completely honest, usually he emptied it and hand cleaned all the gears before he left for his second job. It had become a nuisance but a daily routine nonetheless. But up til recently, he grew lazy and started to clean it every two days. He decided to waste a bit of time and clean it out today anyway, before he left to deal with the Hag Bitch from Hell.

...

**AN: Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay here's chapter five for everyone who has been waiting. I hope you enjoy it enough to leave me a review, they really make my day :) I apologize for any spelling errors in advance!**

...

It was late into the evening. Tonight was the last night the Genevieve would be in London, she'd be leaving for Germany in the early morning Jacob supposed. Many of the stagehands would be following her to her next magic show in Berlin but Jacob knew that neither he nor his pack could leave London, they had too many connections here and all of them needed one another. His father certainly couldn't stand on his own, it wasn't an option to leave.

Jacob lit a cigarette and placed it to his lips. He never did smoke them but he supposed that it made him look cool. Call him odd but he enjoy their smell, it was damp, earthy almost if one inhaled it long enough. A hand came to Jacob's shoulder but he refrained from tensing up, he recognized that smell even through the smoky scent of his cigarette.

"Ever heard of second hand smoke? Break time's over" Quil gave Jacob a gentle shove which Jacob returned with a grunt. He allowed himself to be rid of his train of thoughts temporarily but stood regardless, tossing his cigarette to the ground and putting it out with the toe of his uniformed black boots. For a moment, Jacob stood still, soaking up the night air and letting it latch almost desperately onto his skin before he turned to follow Quil inside. They walked in comfortable silence down the winding hallway, eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness that surrounded them. Backstage was always dark around this time of night, the men that handled the lighting usually called it quits shortly after the last patron left the theatre, leaving the stagehands to work in a bed of blackness. The pack didn't really mind, they had advantages that humans didn't have which made their job incredibly easy. Embry stood in a warm bed of available light that poured in through the lobby of the theatre, the smell of buttered popcorn greeted Jacob's senses and his stomach growled in the silence.

"Genevieve is in her dressing room; she has asked to see you" Embry greeted Jacob, linking his fingers into Quil's as his imprint joined his side. The pair glanced at their Alpha with a nod of respect which Jacob returned, a smile tilting his lips upward as he glanced at his best friends clasped hands. He liked the fact that they had imprinted on one another, he wasn't sure which was the imprinter and which the imprintee but he was happy nonetheless.

Jacob carded a hand through his hair and nodded turning on his heel to head toward the end of the hall to the large brooding golden door at its end. His presence was never requested by Genevieve before so it was only normal for him to wonder what she could want from him. He knocked twice, praying to the gods before the door slid open before him. He had only been in Genevieve's dressing room twice before and even now it was still quite impressive. The large white window gave a breathtaking view of the world outside, showing off the bright display of trees, their branches dancing in the autumnal wind. Fabrics of various colors clothed the room in a sea of soft duvets and comfortable looking furniture all of which probably cost more than Jacob made in a year. To say he was impressed would be putting it simply.

A swath of perfume assaulted his nose as he stepped inside, getting a very unwanted view of Genevieve standing with her arms crossed over her bare torso as she glowered at him. He instantly took note that this woman was almost never fully clothed.

"So you're the one" she questioned, flicking an index finger to get the door to slam behind Jacob. The sound echoed through the air, shaking Jacob's ribcage with its force as he was pushed into a chair by an invisible hand. He blinked up at Genevieve confusedly. He wanted more than anything to figure out what the hell she was talking about seeing as though they never spoke but two words to one another unless she was addressing all of the stagehands at once. Genevieve walked over to Jacob, zipping up her black suit absently, eyes never leaving his.

She knelt down before him, her curly brown hair prickling against his cheek as her brown eyes came to rest upon his own. There was something in those eyes that surprised Jacob, he wasn't afraid of her by any means but he knew that he should be. She was a hell of a magician, one of the best in London to be exact but that thought didn't really frighten him. "You're services aren't needed for the remainder of the night, I am letting you go" Genevieve's rosy red lips tilted upward into a smile and she rocked backward onto her heels.

Jacobs mouth opened in shock. "What?" he asked lamely although he had heard what she had said. She turned away from him to stare out the window, "I believe that you heard me, I am no longer in need of you as an employee". He couldn't believe it; he needed this job, this was the final night. Moving her shit to the cargo bus would pay more than working as a stagehand. How was he supposed to take care of- "Get out of my sights" Genevieve snapped at him and the door flew open again. Jacob stared at her, he wanted to fight to yell and curse but he knew that no deal of arguing with get his job back for remainder of the night. It was foolish of him to protest against her wishes, he'd only be thrown out and embarrassed as on lookers watched the spectacle unfold.

So he stood from his seat and walked down the hallway towards the lobby of the theatre. He spared the empty concession stand a glance in hopes to see Leah or any of the others before he left but his search came up empty. They were probably out back tending to the boxes that needed to be hauled away to Berlin, he'd speak with them later when they patrolled.

…

Edward stood outside the theatre as he watched cargo buses haul away the remaining pieces used for Bella's magic act. She was to catch a flight out to Germany before midnight tonight, her stay in Germany would be for the next four or five months. Time spent doing nothing in between shows aside from bedding any male who dared look her in the eye for far too long. Edward wished her off towards better pastures; London had nothing left for her anyway. Nothing but bitter memories of her prostitution as a teenage girl, before Edward had taken her under his wing and changed her life around.

He wasn't one for goodbyes, so he made sure not to enter the theatre while she got her stuff ready for her departure. His arms were clasped across his chest as if to reassure passerby that he were trying to rid himself of the cold. He stood across the street for a long moment only flinching when the heady scent he had smelled a while ago yet again filled his nose. Edward glanced around and smiled to himself when his eyes landed on the back of a familiar head of ebony hair. It was that boy again, the one with those melting brown eyes.

Edward watched him move against the wind, hands tucked in his pockets with his chin bent to his chest and burrowed into his scarf. He again tried in vain to peer at the man's thoughts but failed. It irked him that he still couldn't get a read on the boy. Was the boy aware of his ability? Was he capable of shutting Edward out?

The vampire found himself following after the boy, using his legs to his best advantage to pull himself closer. He had to know this boy; he had to figure out what was so odd about him, what made him so different than the other chaotic minds that surrounded him every day.

…

Jacob walked down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets, still fuming at a job lost. Although he had hated his job, he had worked his ass off to earn his pay. Tonight was supposed to be the highest paying night of his life; he could've used that money to pay of the remains of his father's debts as well as his own. What was he supposed to tell his father when he returned home early? He just prayed that his father was asleep or at least at the ClearWater's house so that he could formulate a reasonable lie.

"Excuse me," a velvet like voice came at the back of Jacob's head but the werewolf kept moving. Surely that voice wasn't addressing him. He needed to get home; he had no time for small talk with strangers that possessed such a voice. "Excuse me" the voice came again, more persistent, followed by a gentle tap of a hand encased in leather upon Jacob's shoulder. Still fuming, the man turned to glare at the owner of the voice. His blood went cold as his eyes stared into the deep gold ones that belonged to a slightly familiar face. It was the face of the man that was with Genevieve that night. The stranger with the hair that glowed like flames.

Jacob only managed to let out a strangled gurgling noise and kicked himself inwardly as the man cast him the prettiest half smile he had ever seen on a man. _Wait…What?,_ Jacob thought.

_That sounded so damned gay in my mind,_ Jacob mused, this man didn't have a pretty smile…No fucking way. "I couldn't help but remember you from the other night. I do apologize for not formally introducing myself to you" a gloved hand came up between Jacob's chest and the man's before him. "I'm Edward Cullen" Jacob simply stared and took in the man's face. The name certainly did suit him. It rang nicely in the depths of Jacob's mind. Edward Cullen, Edward.

"I-I'm Jacob" Jacob held out his hand and clasped his around the leather covered one of the man before him, squeezing gently before letting go. He stared at the man and watched that little half smile upturn both corners of Edward's mouth. "It's a pleasure" Edward nodded deeply, his shoulders following his movement almost until his entire upper torso bowed as a sign of mutual respect. Jacob simply gaped at him, embarrassed by such a gesture.

"I hope that I'm not interrupting you but I did wish to speak with you" Edward's eyes settled on Jacob's and there was no denying the tickling of butterflies filtering through Jacob's poor body. What was wrong with him? Well, he had no fucking idea. He was acting like… a school girl. "Ah actually" Jacob's mind replayed his night and he grimaced to himself. He didn't wish to lie to his father, maybe a few minutes of his time wouldn't hurt. "Sure I'm not doing anything at the moment, what did you need to speak to me about?" Jacob asked, scuffling from foot to foot nervously. A breeze floated past his face but he ignored it, thriving off of his own body heat. He was going to offer to move this talk in doors but it appeared that Edward wasn't bothered by the cold either, so he refrained from saying anything at all.

…

...

**AN: Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Well hi there all of you sexual unicorns. I'm so sorry for updating so late! I won't bore you with an excuse this time but I just want to say that I was rather busy. This chapter isn't beta'ed. Don't forget to review or gnomes will steal your underpants!**

"I took notice that you worked for Genevieve as a stagehand, I would assume?" Edward asked although he and the other man both knew that such a question was rhetorical. Jacob nodded, clearing his throat and nearly drowning out the melodious sound of his pulse beating steadily underneath the layer of clothing and skin. Edward simply smiled, unsure of what exactly to say. He attempted yet again to permeate the boys mind and was a little more than angry when he could not.

He was obsessive by nature and not knowing something so simple would probably drive him to his own demise. Maybe this boy was in fact taught by wizards like himself; maybe he was capable of detecting someone with abilities similar to Edwards and was able to merely shut them out. Either way, Edward was intrigued and an intrigued Edward never failed to find out more. Perchance he could find a slightly more secluded area to entertain his curiosity. He wouldn't harm the boy, oh no. he just wanted to figure out what kind of magic had been instilled upon him to prevent the gentle flow of his thoughts from being heard by Edwards mind.

…

"I find you to be rather interesting" Edwards eyebrows furrowed marginally. Jacob had selective hearing at the moment. He was too busy staring at the beautiful hair on the man's head, was it naturally that bright? Did he dye it? "Here's my card" a shiny silver card was held out before him and Jacob took it almost on autopilot, catching a glimpse of yet another stray smile from Edward before looking down at the paper he had just taken. It was rather dull business card. In bold black cursive the words it read, Cullen Associates. Jacob frowned at it for a moment, reading the two names scrawled neatly below the bold cursive.

"And why do I need this?" he asked, flipping the card over to find the same words written on the other side. Edward merely lifted a manicured eyebrow as if amused by Jacobs question.

"I am aware that you have been put out of a job".

Jacobs cheeks burned hot with embarrassment, word sure did fly fast around here. Surely Genevieve must have mouthed off to him, it would appear that both Edward and Genevieve were quite close. She was the type to tell all to anyone who would listen. "I could use a someone like you around the office, actually…I am having all applicants come in tomorrow for their interviews if you would like to come out for your shot at a job" Edward smiled softly.

"My company would be more than happy to meet with you". Jacob stared rather dumbly at the man before him. What was he? Some kind of angel straight from Heaven to bring light to such a dark time? How convenient it was that he had appeared just when Jacob knew he would have to face his father's saddened smile at home. "Yes" Jacob nodded enthusiastically, shaking Edward's offered hand with vigor. "I will be there".

"Great" Edward tucked his hands into his pockets, swiveling on his heel to head in the opposite direction. "Interviews start at two but please do come at least half an hour early as I may have an opening sooner than that" Edward spared Jacob a glance over his shoulder as he began to depart. The sweet smell followed after him, clinging to the expensive looking wool of his jacket. Jacob watched him depart, clutching the card in his hand as a bright painful smile nearly split his face in two.

...

Advil.

Aspirin.

He needed drugs. Although he was well aware that they would have no effect on his overall state of wellbeing he desperately craved a strong handful of drugs. Not just any old painkillers, something with extreme and fast working abilities to help deal with this phantom headache he was slowly developing. Why he had arranged to bring in more employees…Well now he wasn't sure. Edward massaged the pseudo pulsing knot against his temple with his index finger, resisting the overwhelming urge to squeeze his eyes shut against the swelling pressure growing behind them.

Now he knew that Sam felt like when he probed his mind. It was rather dizzying. Maybe a shot gun would suffice in this current situation. But then he thought of the consequence, there would be blood all over the office, all over him and his expensive suit that Alice had meticulously arranged to go with his comfortable loafers and white button down this morning. His family company name would go down in flames and maybe just maybe the Volturi would burn him at the stake too.

Edward took an unnecessary sigh, two o'clock just couldn't get here fast enough. He wished he had been blessed or something with the ability to fast forward in time. Just so that he could get this bumbling idiot out of his four hundred dollar office chair and out of his life permanently.

His thoughts idled toward that Jacob creature that he simply couldn't stop thinking about and all of his hostility dissipated just a tad bit. However, the other part of his brain struggled to maintain a sense of calm as his mind was bombarded with thoughts that weren't his own. Thoughts that came from the very person who was talking to animatedly about their pathetic life in hopes of taking the job that they were being interviewed for. Edward made a mental side note to rip Jaspers smug smirk right off of his face when all of these damned interviews were said and done with. He had been the brilliant mind that he sent in these daft excuses for potential employees, the only one Edward had any interest in seeing was Jacob. He rapped his fingers against the desk impatiently, sparing a glance at the clock on his computer screen before him before glancing back that the pigtailed blonde talking a mile a minute on the other side of the desk.

"...I just got fired from my recent job for stealing staplers but my employers have done some excellent work with computer graphics and they all admired my handy work with children. I'm also aware that you specialize in magic, I've read more then my fair share of wizard books and not to toot my own horn but I believe that I'm capable of doing whatever you need. That's also what I minor minored in at school. We had three options in the university and I took two minors and one major. I wanted to be a dog groomer but I can work in an office setting just as well..."

What an obnoxious shrew she was. Edward had never been so hostile in his life. He had learned this woman's entire life story within the first ten minutes of the interview. This was solid material against Esme though. It explained why Edward was in no rush to marry. He couldn't deal with hearing his mate yammer on all day about nothing, hell he'd probably reek havoc on a small village just so the Volturi could have an excuse for killing him. That way he'd perish with a smile on his face. He flinched at the morbid turn his thoughts had taken, this interview had to end and it had to end now.

"... I also attended fashion school for a brief time. I made this beautiful pink gown, you should've seen it I looked just like that princess from that one movie..What was it called? The one with the dancing mice and that old lady who waved around a wand and sang? Anyway.."

How was it possible that she could carry on like this without pausing for breath? Her mouth and her mind was going on and on, surely it must be exhausting being her. She probably needed to breathe, right? He couldn't very well have her keel over in his office, that would be a lawsuit and lawsuits were a definite no no. He wanted to usher her out of his office, away from this building, into a cold cellar where he would lock her away and spare the rest of humanity and the supernatural world from having to endure the horrid sound of words escaping this...this thing's mouth.

"...My previous boss insisted that I was destined to be a great something or another when we first met. I mean sure, she was right because I am. I sorta feel bad now for stealing her stapler but I needed one at home, ya know? Anyway she also said that I need to shut my mouth more and listen. Do you think I talk too much? I don't think so either, I mean, people like hearing what I have to say..."

Well if that wasn't the biggest lie Edward had heard in this century then he wasn't sure what was. He shifted uncomfortably in his office chair and discreetly slid his finger toward the intercom button. "Jessica" Edwards right eye twitched marginally and he clenched his teeth in frustration. Jessica could probably hear this sorry excuse for an potential employee from her side of the line. She was apparently good at hiding her amusement because her voice came back to him in a monotone, "Yes sir?"

"Please do come into my office in five minutes".

"Of course sir.." there was a pause, "do you wish for some aspirin?" It wasn't really aspiring seeing as though Edward cannot consume human tablets but…

Edwards lip tilted ever so slightly, the woman knew him very well. "If you would be so kind" he replied, removing his hand from the intercom button to lace his fingers onto his desk. His eyes settled on the woman before him and both lids twitched simultaneously at the sight of her eager baby blues. "Ms. Pratchet, as exciting as it is to learn about your previous relations with your boss, your boyfriend Elmer who sounds rather unpleasant might I add and your old college instructor Mr. Brown...I am a rather busy man" he cleared his throat, watching the light in the woman's eyes dim just a tad before sparkling yet again as she opened her mouth.

Edward help up a hand, silently begging whatever higher power there was above to keep her quiet. "You are free to go, I shall have my secretary phone you when the time comes".

"Oh thank you Mr. Cullen" Ms. Pratchet stood from her perch on the chair across from Edward and smoothed out her pencil skirt, yanking at the back and giving herself a reassuring shimmy as if to make sure everything was still fastened behind the fabric. Edward sure hoped it was. "Your file will be evaluated for possible consideration, do have a good rest of your afternoon" Edward sent her off with a wink which set her poor human heart thrumming find behind the delicate cage of her ribs.

"You too Mr. Cullen" she batted her lashes and placed a hand to her chest, only leaving when Jessica appeared with his salvation in her hands.

"I have brought your magic blood caps sir, straight from the depths of hell" Jessica quipped, setting down the only consumable object aside from blood itself into Edwards hand. He scoffed at her, popping the dried blood coated magic into his mouth with a scrunched up face. "If I didn't like you I would have drained you a long time ago, humanoid" he hissed mockingly. Jessica merely rolled her eyes, perching her slender frame onto the edge of his desk.

"Still here and still beautiful" she gestured to herself causing Edward to snort. He agreed with her but he wouldn't tell her that, her ego was too far boosted already and she didn't need his help in that department. Her lips curled up into a slight grin and Edward could tell that at any moment she would burst at the seams and simply lose her composure. "Go on ahead" he groused, fingering his temples again, this time with both hands. "Let the laughter out but while you do that bring in my next victim" Jessica stood from where she sat, her shoulders quivering in amusement. Edward could pratically hear her ribs creaking as she strained to hold it in. "Sure thing" she giggled, clutching at her stomach as she struggled desperately for air.

Edward followed her with his eyes as she disappeared from sight, pulling a hand over his face in utter exhaustion.

...

Today's work shift for Jacob wasn't as horrible as he had expected it to be. He had an interview to attend to shortly but he knew that Stan, the tool who always strived to kiss his bosses ass would take over the rest of Jacob's shift at The Cafe. Nothing about todays shift was far from normal, he was accustomed to the wild crowds of grumpy customers by now and waded through the crowds easily to attend to the tables that had been left in a state of disorder. On a couple of occasions, Quil stopped by alone to buy Embry a much needed dessert. The poor guy was going through hell with his finals slowly approaching at the university, he was lucky to have such a sap as a boyfriend that was for sure.

Jacob spared a glance at the clock perched over the espresso machine and cursed. He hurriedly finished making the drink for J.D. and gave her a wink. He didn't even have enough time to guess her name again, before he knew it he was dashing out of the door, apron still fastened about his waist as he fingered the office card Edward had given him yesterday.

He silently prayed to whomever was listening in Heaven and hoped that he got this job.

For his dad.

...

Jacob had enough common sense to take off his apron and smooth out his shirt as he walked toward the beautiful window covered building at the end of Masonry St., the busiest street in the town. Hopefully, his attire would pass for proper. A dark blue long sleeved sweater thing -with a slight hole around the wrist- and a pair of deep brown pants, uniform issued but without a scratch, tear or stain in sight. He hadn't been so sure what shoes to wear that would go with both his interview and his normal work day so he had settled for a pair of black converse which in his mind were both sensible and super comfortable on his feet.

He swallowed as he came to a stop just outside the building, the cold air nibbling at his skin as he took in the intimidating sight of the buildings rather large structure. To say he was impressed would have been an understatement. His stomach was already flopping like a fish on land, maybe he should just leave…But no, Edward had wanted to see him right? Maybe this whole thing would turn out okay? Right? Right?

Jacob took a steadying breath, sucking in his gut just a bit and jutting his chest out. To any passerby he might have looked mentally unstable but he needed to do this. Determination was all he had right now and he prayed that it would be enough to help him.

**AN: I'm sorry it was so long! I'm trying to make each chapter similar in length but it isn't working out so well…**

**Hate it?**

**Love it?**

**Review!**


End file.
